


Missing

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Elizabeth needs her husband, he's not around. Instead, he's in the arms of another woman. Feeling alone, she begins to realise just how much she means to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> " You won't try for me, not now.  
> Though I'd die to know you love me,  
> I'm all alone."- Missing, Evanescence

Elizabeth was tired. Her footsteps were heavy and laboured and as she passed servants, they all seemed to notice her fatigue. Resting a hand on her rather large and protruding bump, she tried to ignore the curious looks she was receiving. A blush of crimson passed across her cheeks as she walked which gave away her embarrassment. The knowing looks gracing her servants faces ignited a fury within her she was too tired to show. For the first time since becoming queen, she felt unimportant. 

It was with this feeling her footsteps quickened and she finally found the door she was wanting. Inside was the handsome Richard Duke of Gloucester and his brother, Clarence. They were deep in conversation as their voices were not only hushed but also animated. Upon the sound of her footsteps, they quickly noticed her appearance. Gloucester, who although had no cordial feelings towards her, smiled in greeting. It was a soft almost pitying smile but she forced herself to return it. After all, she couldn't bear to be pitied. She was queen! Her position demanded his respect, not his pity. Elizabeth needn't have worried about the Duke of Clarence pitying her as no such emotion came to his face at the sight of her. 

"Where is my husband, the king?" Her voice was polite yet firm. The smirk that graced Clarence's features made her blood boil and so she turned her attention to Gloucester. Unlike his brother, he seemed to be thinking over her words. The longer it took for him to reply, the more she wanted to disappear. It felt almost humiliating to have to hunt her own husband down.

Before Gloucester could reply, George spoke before him. His voice was full of relish and satisfaction. Her face, up to now, had been stony. Her desire not to let her unhappiness and humiliation show almost as great as her desire to find her husband.

"He's with Jane Shore." He told her, simply, a smile turning his normally handsome face into a mask of malice. 

The words were simple, deceptively simply yet Elizabeth had to make herself not react to his words. It would do her no good to lash out by marking his face with her nails, despite how much she wanted to. The mere thought of it, however, calmed her slightly. Despite Richard's hard and disapproving glance at his brother, Elizabeth felt no comfort as she felt as if someone was stabbing her. She quickly thought of her husband and couldn't help but wonder if he truly loved her. Edward obviously preferred that woman, instead of her....

"Thank you." It was politeness that made her thank the men but also the desire to flee. She didn't want to be near them or anyone else associated with her husband. She wanted to be alone. 

Quickly, she turned away from them before closing the door. She just about heard the sound of Richard's voice scolding his brother before it shut. His words did not mean he was for her and although, she appreciated the words, she also knew he was not for her. More to the point, she knew he never would be. After all, it wouldn't change what name she'd bared and who her first husband had been.

The idea of seeing her lady Mother also provided little comfort, especially, as it would involve telling her about her husband's actions. Had she been a fool to think Edward would stay faithful to her, especially, given his reputation? It was a question which would plague her thoughts for weeks but she couldn't help but start to wonder. Perhaps, he would have always cheated, no matter what. The light flutter in her stomach reminded her of her current state and her discomfort and this time instead of feeling hurt, she felt angry. How dare he treat her in such a way! She tried not to think of the woman warming her husband's arms as nothing good would come of it. It didn't stop her, however. 

She pictured the harlot's light flowing hair and bright, inviting eyes and even her pleasing figure came to mind. The picture in her mind made her feel sick to the very bottom of her stomach. 

"Jane could give him a son. He doesn't need me." Her voice was full of self-pity but the tears she wanted to shed, she held at bay. Tears would not make her feel any better and she didn't want to show those around her just how Edward's infidelity hurt her. 

Apart of her was tempted to see her husband, to show him that she needed him but she couldn't bring herself to move from the spot. Her feet seemed glued to the floor and she found herself unable to walk another step. In that moment, she realised just how unimportant and unnecessary she felt. As she registered the pain stabbing into her abdomen, loneliness creeped into her. Loneliness that would last a lifetime! 


End file.
